Black and White
by Shiro Ookami
Summary: An Au. A very different Keitaro comes to the HinataSou. A Keitaro for whom even Haruka is afraid. How will he and the girls fare with each other? Read and find out
1. Prologue

**First of all I don't own Love Hina but do own the Umata family**

**Author's Notes**

**This is my first post on I have written other stories but they have never made it to the site so be nice.  
This is an Alternate Universe story picking up some things from the anime and manga and occasionally other animes and games.  
I made Shinobu and Su a little older so I have more choices with a pairing. (Hey I'm the author I can do that and get away with it :p)  
And also note that my native tongue is not English so there might be grammatical errors.**

**Prologue: **  
Haruka Urashima slowly walked up the steps of the Hinata Sou. When she finally reached the top she stood still and thought over the things to come. She knew the girls weren't going to take the news lightly and one by one she reviewed the girls in her mind:

Naru Narusegawa: A 17 year old prepschool student who is aiming for Toudai, One of her mayor problems is hating all men calling them perverts and beating them up. She's going to blow up the moment she sees him and might not like the results.  
Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno: A 18 year old freelance writer who's drunk most of the day and gambles on just about everything. She's going to try and con him out of his money and he's not going to take it lightly.  
Motoko Aoyama: A 15 year old highschool student who is also a skilled kendo fighter. She hates men even more then Naru and is as tempered as Naru. She might challenge him but she'll learn the hard way that he knows how to fight.  
Kaolla Su: A 15 year old highschool student from a strange country. She like to blow up stuff and call it playing. Even though she plays rough, she might have troubles with him.  
and lastly Shinobu Maehara: A 15 year old highschool student from the same class as Motoko and Su. She's extremely shy and gets easily upset, I wonder how she is going to react to him.

She sighed once and mumbled to herself:  
"I sure hope granny knows what she's doing."

She then walked into the house and to the living room and found Shinobu watching television  
."Good afternoon Haruka-San"  
"Goodmorning Shinobu-Chan, could you get the girls for me, I have some important news for you all."

"It took a few minutes to gather everybody in the living room.  
"What's the matter Haruka-san, Shinobu-Chan told us you have some important news for us" as usual Naru had taken control.  
"Well, Granny Hina just called and finally found a new manager for the dorm"  
"Thats great news when will she come"  
"First of all its not a she, its my nephew Keitaro and second I don't know when he will be here. From what I heard he's travelling quite a lot and I don't know where he is."

For a few seconds there was an eerie silence then all hell broke loose;  
Naru and Motoko went screaming about not having a perverted man in the dorm,  
Kitsune kept asking questions about how he looked and wether he was rich.  
Haruka was sure she could see dollar signs in her eyes,  
and Su happily went jumping around screaming about a new playmate,  
Shinobu was looking around in utter astonishment at all the chaos around her.

"Silence" Haruka suddenly bellowed, wich caused Shinobu to flinch and the others to meekly return to their seats.  
"You can ask some questions and I'll try to answer them."  
Everybody started to fire questions all at once

Once more Haruka bellowed "Silence"  
"You may ask one by one Shinobu you first"  
"What's he like Haruka-San?"  
"I really don't know I haven't seen him in four years, he used to be a very happy go lucky guy but something happened and he changed"  
"What happened?"  
"I don't know Granny never talked about it and the last time I saw Keitaro I was afraid to ask him"  
"You where afraid?" Motoko asked in shock, to her it seemed Haruka was afraid of nothing.  
"Trust me if you saw him like that even your sister would be afraid" Haruka shuddered at remembering how Keitaro looked the last time she saw him.  
"So how did he change Haruka-San?" Naru asked a little uncomfortable.  
"He became ice-cold, I only saw him for a few minutes. He came to get the Hina blade and then he left. I haven't heard from him ever since."  
Haruka then stood up and lighted another cigarette "I know you don't like it but a least meet him before you condemn him. I'll let you know when he arrives." She then left the apartment leaving five bewildered young girls behind.

**A couple of hours earlier at a small cemetery close to Kyoto:**  
Keitaro arrived a the small cemetery around one o'clock in the afternoon and he went straight to a small grave.  
There he kneeled and read the inscription like he always did when he came here:

Mariko Umata  
6-05-1980 – 23-10-1996  
Beloved daughter, sister  
granddaughter and friend  
May you forever rest in peace

He sat there for hours until a fragile old lady with an ten year old child came walking towards him."Are you okay, young man?"  
"..."  
"I know you loved her very much but sometimes you need to let go of the past."  
He slowly stood up and was ready to scowl at the old woman but then he turned around and he saw who it was he stopped.  
He then turned back to the grave and bowed slightly.  
After a few seconds he walked towards the old lady and embraced her softly.  
He whispered in her ear "Sometimes the past is all someone has Umata Dono"  
"Are you ready to honor Mariko's last wish Kei-Kun."  
"Not yet" he said as he looked at the small child.  
He then smiled at the child before ruffling her hair then he put on his emotionless mask again and slowly began walking away leaving a sad old woman standing with the child  
"Bye onii-san" the girl screamed after him.  
But he did not turn and walked towards his bike  
"I have to succeed or else I can't keep my promises with Mariko"

He got on his bike and glanced towards the graveyard for the last time.  
Not bothering to put his helmet on he sped off towards the small town of Hinata and therefore changing his life completely.

**A/N sorry about the name Yumiko. It should have been Mariko **


	2. Family Reunion

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and me and my beta's worked hard to keep all the grammatical errors out of this one, also reposted the prologue to get rid of all the errors in that one.**

**I sill don't own Love Hina or Final Fantasy 8 (This is not a crossover just loaning some of squall's characterizations)**

**  
Hinata Tea House 9 O'Clock in the evening**

Haruka Urashima looked up in annoyance when she heard a bike racing outside.  
"Damn punks making that much noise" she grumbled  
To her surprise she heard it coming closer and closer till it finally screached to a halt in front of the teahouse.  
Unphased she glanced towards the door to see who was coming in.  
When a young man entered she shivered and instantly put up a defensive position.  
Looking around her she saw that the whole shop had fallen silent.  
Seeing him making no move she carefully observed him.  
He was about 5.5 feet tall with dark brown hair  
He wore black leather clothes and was carrying a black duffel bag across his back with the hilt of a sword sticking out.  
Then she looked at his face and saw a large scar across his right temple and cheek.  
She saw a glimpse of his eyes and gasped when she saw that his eyes where cold and lifeless.  
Shaking an uneasy feeling off she closed her eyes and started feeling for his Ki.  
In response she almost fell backwards and barely managed to stay upright.  
"His Ki, it's so dark and powerful but I know I felt it before." and she started sensing again a bit more careful and to her surprise his Ki wasn't evil.  
Intrigued by this strange man she walked up to him and started: "How may I help you sir?"  
She didn't get a reply and wanted to ask again untill she saw the hilt of the blade from close by.  
She stopped for a second and finally recognized it.  
"Is that the Hina Blade you're carrying?" she asked half dreading the answer  
The young man nodded slightly.  
"Keitaro?" she asked him disbelievingly  
"How are you doing, Haruka?"  
Dumbfounded she could only manage saying "Good"  
and she stared at him again.

After a minute of staring she finally regained her normal stoic appearance.  
"Where have you been all these years, nephew?  
"Around"  
feeling he wasn't going to say much more she changed the subject  
"A drink on the house?"  
he nodded again and followed her to an empty seat in the corner  
"What would you like?"  
"Triple Yamazaki"  
While she went to get his order she sadly shook her head  
"He used to be so happy and outgoing but now he looked almost lifeless and he has hardly even said a word since he entered" She thought, still being a bit shocked over the changes in her nephew.  
She returned with the Yamazaki and watched him down it in one go  
"I have a letter from Granny Hina for you here, I'll go get it, make sure you don't scare all my customers away." She tried to make a joke and it failed miserably, the look he gave to her could have made a penguin freeze.  
She shivered before getting the letter from her living quarters.  
When she got back she saw him sitting all alone, the customers had all left the shop in quite a hurry.  
She shrugged "They'll be back tomorrow" she said to no one in particular and went to give him the letter.  
He raised his eyebrow and she hastily made herself scarse.  
He took the letter and started reading it.

Dear Keitaro,

I'm sorry I couldn't be there to greet you, but I'm traveling the world now with your sister and have a huge favour to ask of you.  
I turned the Hinata Sou into an all girls dormitory.  
Haruka was the Kanririn for a while but she's too busy with her teashop.  
You're the only family member left to run the Sou.  
I would like to ask you to become the manager.  
Please think it over and don't reject it immediately.  
I know of your promises to Mariko and this could be a way to honor them.

Love Hina

Ps. Kanako is doing allright but says she misses you.

He blinked and was fuming from the inside.  
"How did she know?" His mind practically screamed out.  
He beckoned Haruka over  
"Do you know what's in this letter, Haruka?"  
"No, Mom only told me that you would be coming over to become Kanririn."  
He ignored her again and read the letter over and over again.  
"How dare she meddle in my private affairs." All though it couldn't be seen from the outside he was still raging inside.  
Then he started thinking about what happened all those years ago

**Flashback**  
He let a howl of rage and frustration out when he saw Mariko and her parents being cut down by a demon and his henchmen.  
Without thinking he ran into the assailants and started attacking them.  
He got slashed across the face and this even enraged him even more and he continued working his way through all of his opponents.  
Finally he faced the demon and manged to wound him.  
The demon shrieked and fled the battlefield.  
His henchmen seeing this all wailed and dispersed in all directions  
Tired and bleeding he fell on his knees next to Mariko.  
He could see she wouldn't make it.  
She was coughing up blood and had a large gash across her chest.  
"Kei-Kun?" she managed to get out before coughing once again.  
"Ssssh, save your strenght, Mari-chan."  
"It's too late, please promise me to go to Todai without me." She said between coughs  
"You'll make it." He interupted her with tears now streaming from his face  
"And please take care of Yumiko."  
He couldn't say it and felt silent.  
"Promise me." and her coughing became more violent.  
"I promise." and he felt her body go limp in his arms. Even after the police and medics had come, he still couldn't let go.  
**End Flashback**

"Keitaro, you okay?" Haruka said while softly shaking his shoulder to get him out of his thoughts  
"What?" He looked up and she withdrew her hand fast  
"You okay?."  
"Nanra."  
"I asked you: Are you gonna to become the Kanririn?"  
"Yeah." he replied.  
This surprised her, she didn't expect him to take the job.  
He had changed so much in the last couple of years and she could tell he didn't like other people.  
"Why?" She asked  
"None of your business." came the reply  
After a short silence he said something again  
"Can I change here?"  
"Sure, In the back room."

When he got back she looked at him with surprise and a little sadness in her eyes.  
He was wearing a black Gi with a silver wolf on it, she could also see a pendant also with the silver wolf on it.  
Haruka instantly recognized the wolf.  
"He's a griever now?" She tought while looking at him  
She wanted to question him but decided he wasn't going to answer her questions.  
She then quietly lead him out of the Tea-Shop and towards the Hinata Sou.

**A/N  
Yamazaki is a Japanese whiskey and don't ask never had it and know virtually nothing about it  
Nanra means whatever in Japanese. I don't use many Japanese words in my fics but felt this one needed to be in it. I'm not sure if it's the correct term please correct me if it's wrong.  
And don't ask me what a griever is I'll tell in a couple of chapters  
I know this one is short but I am having some problems with Keitaro meeting the girls so they'll meet in the next chapter.  
Till next time and please r and r**


	3. The Hinata Sou

**Well finally finished chapter 2 of this fic.  
I've had it almost ready for about 3 weeks but delayed sending it to my beta's because I wasn't really happy with how it was written  
(and still am uncertain if I like it myself or not)**

**Me no own Love Hina or Final Fantasy 8, me also no own the mystery guest at the ending (can't tell who it is or what she's based on because it would give away too much for the rest of the fic).  
But mesa do own the Umata family**

Together they walked up the stairs to the inn..  
"Could you wait for me out here? I'll call the girls and tell them you have arrived.."  
"Nanra.."  
Taking that as a yes, Haruka walked inside and started shouting:  
"Get down here, the new manager is here."  
She was answered with various calls of agreement and a short time later they were all gathered in the living room.  
"Where is he, Haruka-san?" Naru asked still not being comfortable with a man as manager.  
"I'll get him, he's waiting outside." Haruka replied.  
When she and Keitaro got inside Motoko instantly reacted and advanced to Keitaro with her sword drawn.  
"Demon!." she yelled and brought her sword down on him.  
He easily dodged the first two strikes and when she struck for the third time he simply sidestepped her and elbowed her hard in the back of her head.  
Motoko went crashing into the wall and slumped to the ground unconscious.  
"You pervert!" Naru shrieked but fell silent when his gaze fell upon her.  
The other girls were shocked to see Motoko beaten so easily and stood motionless.  
Haruka decided to let matters not run out of hand and swiftly regained control.  
"Keitaro, your room is Grannies former room. You can put your stuff there."  
Keitaro nodded and left the room without even looking at the other girls.

Haruka walked to the kitchen and brought back a wet wash cloth to help Motoko.The girls had put her on the couch.  
After several minutes she woke up.  
"Why did you do that?" Haruka immediately asked.  
"He's a demon." Motoko replied, still a bit shaken from his attack.  
And of course Naru instantly agreed. "He is, he attacked Motoko."  
"No he's not. He's just as normal as you and me. And Motoko attacked him." Haruka shot back.  
"But his Ki is dark so he must be evil." Motoko almost sounded as if she was pleading.  
"He's not evil, do you honestly think me or granny would bring him here if he's evil?  
"No, but he's a male he must be evil and perverted." Naru tried to make Haruka see it in her or Motoko's way.  
"He's also my nephew and Granny made him manager and it's her dorm so live with it." Haruka got a bit angrier at the stubborn girl.  
She then looked at the other girls "Are you okay?"  
They all nodded and Haruka continued "I'm going to go talk to him, behave yourselves."

When she had left the rooms the girls all huddled together.  
"We have to do something." Naru started. "We don't want him here."  
"I agree, I won't allow a perverted man in the dorm." Motoko added  
"He looked kinda cute, maybe I can loosen him up a bit and have some fun." Kitsune added with a sly wink.  
"You wouldn't!." Motoko almost screamed "He's evil!"  
"Lighten up I was only kidding." but the others saw in Kitsune's eyes she would definitely give it a try.  
"You guys shouldn't say such things, we only saw him for a few minutes." Shinobu timidly added.  
"I wanna play with him, He looks strong." Su added in her usual tone before going off to chase something around the room.  
Motoko and Naru ignored the other girls and went scheming to get Keitaro kicked out as fast as possible.

Meanwhile Haruka made her way to the kanririn's room.  
She knocked and waited for a reply which didn't come.  
After a few minutes of waiting she tentatively opened the door and walked in a bit afraid of what she might see.  
He was sitting on the floor and staring at a couple of pictures before him.  
When she was getting closer, he quickly scooped the pictures up and put them in his bag.  
He then faced Haruka with his emotionless mask back on.  
Haruka was looking a bit puzzled at him. She could have sworn she saw a flicker of sadness on his face before he turned to her.  
"Sorry about Motoko" She tried to apologize.  
He didn't answer.  
"She has some problems with men."  
"People do it all the time." He shrugged while he said that.  
She was startled for a bit, not exactly anticipating a reply and she tried to steer the conversation elsewhere after a few seconds:  
"Should I send the girls up here one by one so you can get to know them?"  
"No need to."  
"Why not?"  
"I'll meet them later. Now I want to be alone: It's been a long trip."  
"If that's what you want." Haruka took the hint and she left the room silently.

Keitaro picked out the photo's again and stared at them  
One has a beautiful young girl of about seventeen on it she had long raven-black hair and was wearing a black Gi.  
She stared with some sadness in the lens and he knew exactly why.  
He had left her all alone with their parents and his mind kept playing the departing scene where she hugged him and refused to let go.  
Until finally their mom pried her of him allowing him to leave and never come back.  
He hadn't seen or spoken his little sister or their parents for over three years now.  
The only reason he got the picture was because Granny Hina send it to him a while back  
"How come she keeps finding me wherever I am?." He briefly wondered before switching his attention to the next photo

This one showed another beautiful girl of around fifteen with long brown hair and hazel coloured eyes.  
She was wearing a nice yellow summer dress and a yellow hair band.  
This photo was definitely made earlier because it wasn't in prime condition any more.  
He could still remember the day the photo was taken clearly: They went out together and had their pictures taken on a street fair.  
Two of him and Mariko together and two of them alone.  
Two weeks later she died.  
He put one photo of the two of them together on her chest and she was buried with it and he gave the other one to Yumiko.  
He didn't know what happened to his own picture maybe her grandma still had it, but he couldn't care less.  
One silvery tear dropped from his eye onto the glass frame and he wiped it away and focussed on the last picture.

The last one depicted a small girl of about nine years old., she was the spitting image of her older sister, except for her blue eyes.  
He smiled a bit, he may have a very harsh exterior but his one and only weakness nowadays was Yumiko.  
That was exactly the reason why he didn't take her with him travelling even tough she begged him every time he came by.  
She finally gave up and was content with living with her grandmother.  
A little girl would have made a perfect target for his enemies.  
And even though she wasn't with him his life was clearly influenced by her.  
Heck if she wouldn't have been in his life, he would have never have taken the job but just continued his wandering life taking down as many enemies as possible and eventually he would die.  
Normally he wouldn't care any more but Hina's words struck a chord deep inside him.  
Maybe it was time to settle down and take care of her.  
A large part of him still wanted to die but the small part of him that wanted to live grew bigger when he thought of her.  
After reminiscing for a while he put the pictures back in his bag and began meditating on the floor.

Haruka returned downstairs and found Motoko and Naru talking to each other in the corner while the others where doing their normal activities.  
"You're not up to something are you, Naru?"  
To which Naru replied with a fake smile. "Me? Of course not."  
Haruka gruffed but didn't respond any further.  
"He's up in his room and wants to be left alone, so don't bother him."  
She lit a cigarette and left the Sou without saying anything more.  
Kitsune, Su and Shinobu went to their rooms and Naru and Motoko kept on trying to figure out how to get him away from the sou.  
They finally came up with a plan and Motoko left to make a phone call.  
Naru smiled genuinely for a moment thinking: "We'll get rid of him in the morning."

Several hours later Keitaro suddenly snapped out his meditation, his muscles where aching from sitting to long and he stretched them a bit before glancing at the clock.It was almost midnight and a little surprised Keitaro walked to his window and looked outside.  
He softly whispered "A beautiful night, she would have loved it." into the night and for a moment his mask seemed to crack, but he found control of himself before it totally disappeared.  
With so much on his mind he decided he couldn't sleep anyway and decided to train.  
He grabbed the Hina blade from his bag and unlocked his window, jumping out in a fluent motion and landing with a slight thud and headed into the woods.  
At a small clearing he found enough room to practise and drew the Hina blade.  
After a short struggle with it he gained control and started slashing in the air.

Meanwhile Naru who couldn't sleep with Keitaro in the room below her and when she heard him open his window, She got very suspicious and quickly went to her window .  
She was just in time to see him head into the woods.  
She quickly dressed and ran after him into the woods.  
After walking around for a while she heard him slashing into the air and quietly walked towards the clearing where Keitaro was practising.  
She hid behind a bush and watched in awe as she saw him repeatedly make slashing moves.  
After about an hour he stopped and glanced towards her direction.  
She held her breath and hoped he wouldn't find her.

After a hour of exercising he stopped.  
Keitaro felt a disturbance earlier in training and used his Ki to scout the area around him. and quickly spotted a girl nearby, hidden behind a bush.  
He was a bit annoyed somebody had followed him but decided she wasn't worth the trouble.  
He suddenly felt his Gi cling to his body and noticed he was getting sweaty.  
Without giving the girl another though Keitaro removed his Gi and thus revealed his scarred chest, a necklace and a pair of black pants.  
Keitaro then continued his training at an even more intense pace and pushed himself towards his limits but not over them.  
He knew what would happen if he lost control of the Hina Blade while training:  
It almost happened once and he almost killed a friend before he regained mastership over the sword.

Naru released her breath slightly after he looked away.  
She was certain he would have spotted her.  
And to her surprise he started to take his Gi off.  
She almost went into pervert hitting mode but stopped when she saw he had pants underneath it.  
And when he had removed his Gi, she could barely keep a gasp in when she saw his chest glistering in the moonlight.  
Not only because of his well built proportions, but also because of the alarming amount of scars he had.  
She thought to herself: "Haruka must have been right about his troublesome life."  
He also seemed to train even harder now.  
Naru wasn't an expert on martial arts, but she knew Motoko couldn't do this amount of training for this long.

After another hour of training he sheeted the Hina Blade and grabbed his Gi from the ground  
He stood still for a second and glancing in her direction again, he jumped towards the nearest tree and to Naru's amazement he seemed to leap from trunk to trunk and quickly disappeared from her sight.  
She shook out of her daze and decided she didn't want to follow him and went back to the Hinata Sou to wait for Keitaro to come back  
But after an hour she couldn't stay awake any more and dozed off in her futon.

Keitaro sped off till he finally arrived at a small stream.  
He washed up a little bit and sat on his knees and began praying like he always did after training.  
And as usual the prayer wasn't a very happy one.  
It was a prayer for the safety of Yumiko and Kanako but he also prayed he could join Mariko in death.  
But he couldn't get Yumiko out of his head: It was like a little voice saying to him: "Don't die, we need you."  
He prayed for quite a while before standing up and he decided that with one last sprint to the Hinata Sou his training for tonight was complete and he quickly rushed off.  
Unnoticed by him a small girl had seen him and was sadly shaking her head.  
"It's not your time yet, Kei-Kun." She sighed loudly "But your suffering will end soon" and then she disappeared into the night again

**I'm working on the next chapter at this moment and also on the next chapter of Loving Onii-san. I hope I can get them out out a little sooner  
As always r and r :) **


End file.
